Unexpected Encounters
by brookeAp3
Summary: A casual evening takes an interesting turn when Maleficent suggests she and Robin smoke some of her herbs and they end up getting high together. Hidden desires come to light. Dragon Outlaw with hints of DOQ.


**A/N: For my Dragon Outlaw partner in crime, Hannah. I hope this adds to your birthday, dear. Thanks to D for the inspiration for this little indulgence.**

It's an odd sort of friendship they've formed in last few months. When the dragon had arrived at the Queen's castle out of the blue (much to the surprise and confusion of nearly every member within their party) Robin would have expected her to want to enact revenge on him and his men for their transgressions against her. It would seem, however, that years of imprisonment in Storybrooke have mellowed her out rather than sharpened her claws.

Oh, she is still plenty feisty. Can hold her own better than anyone he knows, save perhaps for the queen herself. But as Robin has gotten to know her he's discovered that as thick skinned as she might be, Maleficent has a soft side. For some inexplicable reason, she's deigned him worthy enough to be witness to it, what that reasoning might be, he will likely never know.

Their relationship makes no sense to anyone, but, still, it's a friendship nonetheless. Or… we'll it's _something._

He'd be lying if he said he hasn't had a few rather _improper_ thoughts where Maleficent is concerned, the occasional rather intimate dreams of her smooth, pale skin. Limbs bare and trembling beneath his attentions as he runs his mouth over every inch of her body. Those always leave him breathless and aching, force him out of bed in the early hours of dawn to work out his frustrations with his bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Of course, those are the days he tends to run into her majesty as well. Encounters that are filled with barbs and sharp retorts, endless bickering that can be described as nothing short of sexual tension. There's something about her that pulls at him, makes him _want_ her with a desperation he's never felt before in his life. Those days only lead to a jumbled array of feelings and emotions, desires he hasn't quite determined how best to handle for two equally fiery and passionate women mixing and merging into one.

It's been a confusing few months for him to say the least.

But while Robin doesn't appear to have made any progress in turning Regina's opinion of him in his favor, Maleficent is a different story. She likes him. Has told him as much, but it's still nice to have his presence in her life acknowledged.

They dine together. Sometimes with the Merry Men, Roland animatedly telling her of his day and his many adventures. Mal is wonderful with him, a pleasant surprise and not something he would have expected of a dragon like herself. But she has a natural ability with children it would seem. It's only later, when he's truly gained the privilege of her trust that he learns of the daughter she'd lost. It would seem she and the queen have a bit more in common than he realized.

He spies Regina eyeing them with an expression he can't quite decipher almost always on these evenings. Immediately turning to draw Snow into a discussion as soon as she realizes he's watching her watch them. But then she and Roland have their own special bond as well. Maybe that's the reason for the hint of jealousy he glimpses in her gaze before she turns away.

Other times it's just them. Sitting alone together at one of the many tables scattered throughout the great hall. Sometimes they discuss ways to protect themselves and these people from the Wicked Witch, but more often than not that end up speaking of life and love, friendship and family.

This is how their curious friendship forms. In the quiet moments of the day, between bites of bread and sips of wine as they get to know one another as human beings rather than natural enemies.

Tonight they've had a bit more wine and ale than they usually indulge themselves in, though they're just barely edging on buzzed, and when Maleficent had suggested they retire to her chambers for a while, Robin had easily agreed. Little John's already offered to put Roland to bed, so Robin has nothing to concern himself with except the woman now sitting opposite him on the cushions surrounding her hearth, a roaring fire heating their skin. She brings the wine with them, pouring them each a bit into the goblets she conjures with a flick of her wrist.

"Cheers," she offers, a sly smile on her lips as Robin clinks his cup with hers.

He takes a sip, lets the rich liquid slide down his throat, through his limbs as he watches the firelight flicker over her skin. His mind wanders for a moment, imagining what it might be like to brush the tips of his fingers over her flesh, down the exposed skin of her bicep, but he's startled out of his musing as her next words reach his ears. "Pardon?"

Maleficent smirks, sweeps her tongue out to wet her lips and repeats calmly, amusement coloring her tone, "Have you ever been high before, thief?"

Robin has to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat at the unexpected question, taking another small sip of wine and clearing his throat. "As a matter of fact, yes. Though not for quite some time, I must admit. But I've been known to dally in certain herbs and substances in my rather darker days."

Those last few words cause Mal to chuckle, two rich clear laughs as she tells him, "I would have liked to have known you in those days." Her tone drops, turning low and husky. "I bet _Dark Robin_ was especially fun."

He shakes his head. "Oh I don't know about that. I'm sure you and I could have gotten ourselves into a world of trouble had we been friends in those days." Indeed, it would certainly have made his life all the more interesting. "But that was quite some time ago, I'm not the same man I was then."

"Hmmmm," she hums, leaning in closer to him, her breath ghosting over Robin's mouth and chin as she murmurs quietly, "Let's bring him back."

Frowning, Robin struggles to comprehend exactly what she means by that until he watches her wave her hand with a flutter, a bowl and violet colored pouch appearing in the palm of her hand with a swirl of her magic. Ahhhhh, so that's what she's about this evening.

They shouldn't. They're grown adults and he has a child to care for, though Roland is surely sound asleep and safe under John's supervision. So Robin supposes there's not any real legitimate reason that they can't indulge themselves a bit more. What harm will it do?

"Alright," he agrees impulsively, pleased with himself when a slow smiles spreads over Mal's lips at his answer.

"Excellent." Mal flips her long hair over one of her shoulders, adjusting herself a bit on the cushion she sits on, drawing her knees further beneath the long hem of the dress she wears. Robin watches as she loosens the drawstring of the pouch, pulling out a portion of the herbs within and packing it into the hollow end of the bowl. In a matter of moments it's ready and Mal pulls the strings again, laying the pouch back down on the floor between them as she lifts the bowl.

There's a hint of mischief in her gaze as her blue eyes lock onto Robin's, never wavering as she smirks and then purses her lips together to form a tiny 'o' shape and lets out a small, steady stream of fire, lighting the mixture up and quickly wrapping her lips around the mouthpiece to breathe in before the spark dissipates.

Well, he hadn't been expecting that. A pang of desire stabs him deep within his belly as he watches her take the hit, gaze glued to her red lips. She closes her eyes for a moment to enjoy that initial feeling of letting the smoke fill her lungs, exhaling slowly, and Robin uses it to try and rein in his hormones a bit. He's not supposed to be having these thoughts about the woman opposite him.

"You're turn," Mal tells him with a grin.

When she hands it off to Robin, he pinches it between his fingers, brings the glass opening to his mouth and pauses as Maleficent leans in, their faces mere inches apart as she daintily blows another stream of fire through her lips, lighting the herbs on fire for a moment as Robin inhales. And god, it's so sexy. One perk to having a dragon for a friend Robin supposes, inappropriate as it may be.

They continue like that for the next several minutes, passing the bowl back and forth between them, taking turns, Maleficent lighting it each and every time. By the time the collection of herbs she has initially packed has dwindled away, Robin can't quite help the evidence of how much he wants this woman, though he does his best to hide it.

But she's smiling and laughing, hand stroking up and down the forearm Robin has resting along the edge of the chaise. Apparently Maleficent turns quite giggly and affectionate when high, and the knowledge that she's allowing him to see her this way nearly knocks him on his ass. If he weren't already on it. The thought has a snicker erupting from Robin as his brain drifts from one nonsequential thought to another, his body feeling detached, mind becoming a touch hazy.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Mal questions, "What's so funny, thief?"

"Nothing," Robin responds, another snicker he just barely stifles bubbling forth.

Somehow they've shifted closer, their limbs loose and heavy as they lounge on the cushions Mal favors. Their backs rest on the chaise lounge opposite the fire, but it really serves no other purpose than to support them as they grin and giggle at each other. Robin's hand reaches up to twirl a lock of her long blonde curls around his index finger.

His mind is wandering again, floating almost, and he can't quite stem the unconscious stream of this thoughts. It's how he finds himself confessing to her, "Do you realize how beautiful you are?" Immediately, Robin realizes the absurdness of his words and laughs it off. "What am I saying? Of course you do. You're _Maleficent_. Fierce dragon, strong warrior," his speech is a bit slurred as his mind rambles, his hand continuing to wind and unwind that strip of hair around his finger, words spilling out of him, "tempting seductress. You would have to know."

Lord, he should shut up. Some part in the back of Robin's brain realizes what an idiot he sounds like, that he's rambling thoughts that are better kept to himself. They'll only complicate whatever this delicate friendship they have going is. He's only making a fool of himself. The trouble is, relaxed as he is, the attraction he feels toward this woman is sharper, harder for him to bury beneath his chivalrous and honorable nature. His desire is more difficult to tamp down presently.

The very last thing Robin expects is for Mal's eyes to flair with desire. For a minute he thinks it may just be a trick of the fire, the flickering flames toying with his vision and his hopeful heart teasing him. That is until Mal hums, bites her lower lip and stares at him through heavy lidded eyes, then shifts so she can straddle his lap, her knees landing on either side of his hips, hiking up the long hem of her dress to just above her knees.

One of her arms drapes over his shoulder, curling around his neck as her other hands lifts and rubs over the stubble on his jaw, her thumb stroking up and down. Her breath is a little heavier, more so than usual and he can't determine if it's from their new positions or the high, but it has Robin's breath backing up in his lungs. Or perhaps that's due to the way Mal's rocking her hips into him slightly, nothing too hard, but it's enough that he feels himself growing even stiffer in his pants.

His hands grip at her hips, and she's so tiny, Robin's fingers easily curl around her body, his thumbs stroking over her hip bones, even through the material of the dress she wears. He's never realized just how small she is. Of course he knows she's tall and slender, she has several inches on him after all, but he's never really thought about it. Not until now, his mind zeroing in on this detail until Mal tips his face back up from where he studies her hips to meet her gaze.

"What are you doing?" Robin questions. Everything's heightened, his senses sharpened and he can smell the soft scent of her perfume now, sweet and tangy at the same time. It reminds him of honey and suddenly he wants to bury his nose into the soft skin of her neck, to inhale that scent as he peppers her exposed throat with kisses.

But this is new territory for them, and he's not at all sure of what his next move should be, cautious of taking the wrong step in either direction, despite her bold move to his lap. And try as he might, Robin can't quite let go of that gentlemanly streak within him, doesn't want to do anything that would cause this woman discomfort.

Mal trails the tip of her finger down Robin's throat, her nail scratching lightly over his skin as she hums, "Do you want me, Robin?"

She knows he does, the evidence of that fact is pressing up into her, she's grinding down into it, grinning mischievously as she waits for his answer. That tongue peeks out to swipe across her bottom lip again and Robin can't contain his groan as he watches her do it. Ocean colored eyes meet her own sky blue and his fingers flex at her hips. He should stop this, whatever the hell _this_ is. Should go back to his own chambers and take a cold bath, sober up so he can look her in the eye tomorrow morning as her _friend_.

To hell with that, though.

Robin may be an honorable man, but he's no saint, and only a fool would turn away from the gorgeous goddess currently perched on top of him. Those hands slide up her sides, wrapping around her back and stroking up her spine as he draws her closer to him. One hand slips into her loose curls, cupping the back of her head as he answers, "Quite ardently, milady."

Maleficent snorts, dropping her forehead to his, and maybe it's the root they've been smoking or she simply just finds humor in what he's said but she's suddenly giggling, shoulders shaking with mirth as she tells him. "That's such a medieval term. _Milady_." She draws back enough that her face is no longer a blurry vision before him, but she wraps both her arms more firmly around his neck in return.

"Excuse me," Robin scoffs, fingers drawing random patterns over her back, "I happen to think it a term of respect."

Her lips curve up in a slow smile. "And if I don't want you to be respectful?"

Oh. Well.

Before Robin has much of a chance to think on that particular statement, Mal's swooping her mouth down to his, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. It's amazing, heat arrowing through his gut instantly as she sucks at his bottom lip, Robin returning the favor. Their tongues waste no time in exploring the taste of each other either. Sweeping in and out as their mouths part and come together over and over.

Her nose bumps along his cheek as Robin's hands stroke up and down her spine, eager to touch every part of her that he can. His desire only sharpening when she moans into his mouth, fusing them together and grinding harder against him, her torso and breasts pressing into his chest.

The lack of oxygen on his already addled brain has is blood singing, head feeling light and dizzy as he drowns in the taste of Maleficent's mouth. Everything feels surreal. The softness of her lips, her scent overwhelming his senses, the weight of her atop him, her fingers gripping his hair. What on earth had he done to be gifted this moment of existence?

"Mmmm, I knew you were skilled with your hands, thief, but your mouth isn't bad either," Mal murmurs into his ear as she finally breaks the kiss, gulping in air as Robin tucks his face into her neck and licks along the sensitive skin there.

He chuckles, wrapping his arms more fully around her slim form and enveloping her in his embrace. "I aim to please, _milady_." Robin answers, emphasising the endearment and causing Maleficent to laugh and pull away to grin down at him.

Robin's own lips stretch into a broad smile, his thumb caressing along the base of her spine until Mal gets that gleam in her eyes again and he knows he's in trouble. When she loosens her grip on his hair and reaches around behind her to take his hands in her own, bringing them around to cup her breasts, Robin's mouth goes dry.

"Oh, god." He exclaims, can't help from cupping the ample flesh in his palms, kneading gently. Encouraged by the breathy gasps Maleficent lets out, he thumbs over her nipples, flicking against the stiff peaks through the thin material. Dipping his head, Robin takes one in his mouth, suckling through fabric as he massages her other breast in his hand. Her fingers dig into his shoulders, hips circling in a steady rhythm against his. Every moan and shudder he draws out of her shimmers over Robin until he's ravenous to taste her, all of her.

Suddenly, he shifts them, looping an arm around her waist and laying her back onto the bed of pillows around them. He settles between her legs easily, enjoying the way Mal wraps her leg around his hip instantly and giggles at their change in position.

"Taking charge are you?" she questions.

Robin grins and drops his mouth to the exposed line of her throat, kissing down her chest and the deep v of her neckline to her sternum. "And if I am?" Robin counters. Her skin is soft and smooth and he wants to strip her of every inch of clothing she wears, his mind narrowed to that singular desire above all others. But he can be patient. And Robin doesn't intend to rush any minute of this strange and wonderful encounter.

Bringing his mouth back up to hers, Robin pecks a kiss to her lips as Mal grins and tells him, "I like it."

Her hands roam over his back and shoulders, lower to squeeze playfully at his bum, resulting in a groan from Robin as he grinds his erection into her. Arching her back a bit as he skims his palms along her curves, over every dip from shoulder to hip to thigh where he caresses the bare skin he finds, Mal sighs in pleasure. Her other foot rubs along his leg, anchoring herself to thrust her hips against his as their mouths find one another again for what seems like forever.

A gasp that comes from neither himself nor Maleficent distracts Robin from the way Mal's tongue soothes the ache left behind from her biting at his lower lip. His head snaps up to see Regina standing in the doorway, startled expression on her face as she stares at them. As much as she would like to believe she is capable of hiding herself away from the world, Robin sees every flicker of emotion that plays over her face clearly.

Surprise. Envy. Longing.

Until it finally settles on annoyance and with a huff, Regina crosses her arms tightly over her chest. "Excuse me. I didn't realize Maleficent was… _occupied_."

Robin's cheeks heat. He hasn't a clue what he and Regina are to one another. Nothing really by any measure of normalcy, but there's something that draws them together, however much Regina puts on a show to fight it. And here she's found him nestled hovering between her oldest friend's thighs. A hint of shame and confusion flickers through him, but Robin can't regret anything that's passed between him and the dragon this evening. Even if he wanted to. He cares for her as well.

The breathy chuckle from beneath him draws Robin's gaze from Regina's to Mal's and she's tilting her head back to grin at the queen, stroking her hand up and down his bicep as her toes rub up and down his calf. "Robin and I decided to try some of my old herbs, you remember them, little one, don't you? And, well," her chin tips down to look at him, delight in her blue irises, before returning her focus to Regina, "have you seen him?"

Regina shifts on the balls of her feet, uncomfortable, pointedly avoiding looking at Robin at all as she spits out, "I don't care what you two do with your time." It sounds exactly like the lie it is, but she merely grips her arms harder and sends the blonde a pointed look.

Finally shifting off of Maleficent, Robin sits back on the heels of his feet. He's still high and his reflexes aren't quite at the top of his game, but he allows Mal to sit up, keeping a hand lightly on her knee as she turns to study the other woman. Apparently she's lost just enough of her inhibitions to speak the truth the trio has been tiptoeing around for weeks now. "Now we both know that's not true, Regina."

She huffs exasperatedly, but doesn't deny the accusation. Those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of hers have darkened several shades, but there's an edge of desire she can't hide in her gaze. Robin can see it even from her, and lord help him, but he wants her too. Wants both of them so much he hasn't a clue what to do or say. His senses are dulled and heighted all at the same time and all he can focus on is his desire for each of these women.

Fortunately, Mal has a better grip on herself and the situation it would seem. She wraps his arm around her shoulder from behind, caressing up and down the side of it as she says, "I don't believe the thief or I would mind if you joined us. There's plenty to go around."

The dual meaning of her words settles over Robin and Regina and leaves them both momentarily speechless. He's a bit in denial that any of this is happening, it feels like bloody madness. Some hazy dream that he is surely going to wake from any moment now, confused and aching in his bed.

But it's not a dream. The heat of Maleficent's body radiating next to his and the scent of Regina's perfume wafting across the room remind him of that. He's watching her, trying to decipher her reaction to Mal's proposition and given the fact she is both still standing there, and appears to be mulling it over, are a shock to Robin.

When Regina drops her arms and that look of annoyance morphs into one of deadly seduction as she saunters over to where they sit, kneeling onto a cushion of her own in front of Maleficent, stroking her fingertips down the side of the blonde's face and eyeing Robin from beneath her lashes, he's taken completely aback. Even more so when she murmurs huskily, "I suppose you might be able to make it worth my while."

It seems tonight is an evening of surprises all around.


End file.
